Saying Goodbye
by MTVbabe11
Summary: Elizabeth had been so sure that she loved him. But maybe she didn't. Maybe she had made the wrong choice. Oneshot, both pairings. PLease R&R!


AN: Takes place after AWE and is both pairings. I don't own POTC and thanks for reading!

* * *

She had been so sure she loved him.

It was a different kind of passion, sure, but it was still passion. Elizabeth had accepted his proposal and knit her body to his, pressing her lips against his hard. She used to be such a sweet, tender kisser. Something had changed, but Elizabeth wasn't sure what it was. She kissed harder now.

And sometimes she doubted the life style, but she was with the man she loved, and that was all that mattered. Freedom? It was freedom enough. Besides, all of her doubts melted away when she saw him, standing tall and proud. Then she let her long hair down and let him sweep here away into a doubt-free place.

Except life wasn't a doubt-free place. At night, when she stared at the stars or the ocean or even something as simple as a candle, she would see his face. Whatever she was looking at faded away and there he was, smiling, daring her to fall in love with him. That was when Elizabeth felt like she a rope was coiled around her, tugging at her, squeezing away the freedom she thought she had and reminded her that she was so _trapped,_

Sometimes, in her dreams, the two men fought each other with clashing swords. Elizabeth just sat, unable to move, wrapped in the coiled rope. She was unable to help or even yell as one man sunk his sword into the heart of the other. The winner was always different. But only half the time did the coiled rope fall off at the end.

The window became Elizabeth's enemy. A window was a new future, a new tomorrow. She didn't want to think about changing things because that was taking a chance Elizabeth wasn't sure she had. So Elizabeth avoided windows and made sure that when she kissed him, she was facing a wall.

In truth, she didn't even have to bother facing a wall because lately Elizabeth had taken to shutting her eyes when she kissed him. That way he could be whoever she wanted him to be. She didn't have to watch him watching her. He always kept his eyes open when they kissed as if he was drinking her in. His eyes were warm but they sought emotion in her eyes, and Elizabeth didn't know what emotion was in them.

But the day came where she felt strangled by the ropes. She had taken a seat and locked the door. She thought long and hard. She thought about doubts and passion and the clashing-sword dream. When Elizabeth really thought about it, she knew what she had to do.

That day was a surprisingly cold winter day. An icy chill ran through the air. Fog wrapped itself around the sky. It was the kind of cold that clung to you, diving into your skin and chilling you to your very core. Elizabeth thought it was fitting.

She opened the bedroom door and stepped into the darkness. Normally, she went to bed the same time as he did. But today she told him she needed to think, and he was fine with that. He prodded her a bit then left her alone. Freedom. That was Elizabeth's freedom. But now Elizabeth was entered again. It was late. He had gone to bed late but it was later, much later. Her hand held a letter. It was not very long because there was not a lot she needed to say.

Elizabeth was sorry. The letter said that. And it also said she hoped he found someone that loved him as much as he loved her. The letter did not exactly say why she was leaving, but it gave vague hints of it. Then Elizabeth had apologized again and told him she'd always be there for him. Then she sealed it and promised herself she wouldn't rewrite it.

Slowly she entered the dark room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Part of her wanted to sleep with him again, and just hear him breathing. But she didn't crawl into bed. Elizabeth let her hair down and it fell long down her back. She watched him sleep for a few moments then placed the envelope at his side. She didn't think she'd see him again.

Elizabeth stood and made to leave. But then she stopped and turned around. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

She whispered, "Goodbye, Jack."


End file.
